wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Yami Yuki
Yami Yuki known as Dark Yugi and also referred to as the "Nameless Commander" or "Imperial Haga", is the spirit of Rock Ōtsutsuki that has been sealed in the Yaskania Necklace. Together with Yuki Muto he holds the title "King of Games". After Yuki puts on the Yaskania Necklace and posses the Millinneum Bible, Yami Yuki resides within Yuki's body and would take possession of it when Yugi or his friends were in danger. After Yugi became fully aware of Yami's existence, Yuki could voluntarily give control of his body to the Pharaoh; occasionally before one would give control to the other, they would, as souls in the mind of the one controlling Yuki's body, converse with each other, usually about their options of what to do when in difficult situations. Appearance As he exists in body, his appearance is largely the same as Yuki's, although many alterations are made when Yami takes control, such as his eyes. The main difference is that Yami Yuki looks more like a teenager than Yugi, is taller and has a deeper voice. His eyes are also narrower with a more intense, determined gaze. He also appears more muscular. Yami Yugi's hair features multiple layers including long blond crocked, pointy locks for his fringe. Unlike Yuki, some of the blond locks jut upwards. The rest of his hair features five large spikes colored black with red with a hint of brown rims all along the edges. The spikes were loose and free flowing at the beginning of the manga, but over time became stiffer. Yami Yuki wears a Yaskania Necklace on a lace around his neck. He often wears a KaibaCorp Duel Disk on his left arm. Personality Yami Yuki emerges to deal justice to people who trespass the souls of Yuki and his friends. Although his acts are righteous, he lives up to his namesake of Dark; his Penalty Game punishments are usually very brutal. Later, while living inside Yuki Muto's body, he seems to become more of a caring, nice and friendly disposition, even though he always had that in him, and the friendship of Yugi's friends had helped it be revealed to others. Yami is a strong, powerful and skilled Founder of the Konoha Republic. He attempts to balance darkness and evil in his use of the Shadow Magic from his Millennium Item. Unlike Yami Bakura and Yami Marik, he never uses it for personal gain, instead preferring to help others in need, and to inflict punishment only on people who have severely wronged innocents. Yami Yuki's pride is his greatest strength and weakness. He refuses to lose games and was constant and vengeful, without considering the consequences. This has caused him to almost kill Paul von Schroeder with the "Exodia the Forbidden One" if Yuki chose to win the Duel. Yami is also wise and intelligent. He knows all the rules and details of how the game is played, as well as those of all games. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Jinjuriki Transformations Category:Game Characters Category:Entities Category:Fanon